


Stay Before You Leave

by Techgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what Brian felt when Justin returned the bracelet to him. </p><p>Timeline: 304</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Before You Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Later2nite.

A soft knock on the door and the sound of it sliding open make me put my drink down and walk over there. He’s leaning against the frame, dangling my bracelet in front of himself with that little smirk on his face that I’ve never been good at reading.

He reaches for my wrist, and I watch him while his strong fingers gently put the bracelet back in its place. It feels tainted and I know I won’t wear it again, but I let him do it anyway, let him use it to connect us. He’s the one who knows its story after tricking me into telling him during a long night at the bars on Liberty Avenue. Sneaky little fucker.

I can feel his fingers skim over my skin even though he’s not really touching me. The electricity between us is still there, as strong as ever. I silently scold myself for getting so used to it that I miss it when he’s not around. When his hair falls down onto his face I realize he doesn’t smell of my shampoo anymore, and that somehow makes me sadder than the fact that he won’t be here when I wake up in the morning.

I stare into his eyes for a second, trying to collect my thoughts. “Shouldn’t you be getting back to your boyfriend?”

When he looks down, I know he’s finally learned to listen for the words that are so important for him to hear. I hold my breath while he makes up his mind. How much more of an invite does he need?

As he turns away from me, I walk inside, leaving the door open. He knows better than anyone there are no locks on it, that he’s free to use it any way he wants.

A glance over my shoulder tells me he’s gone. Again. A feeling of hopelessness comes crashing down on me, and I throw away the bracelet.

The echo of Claire's words and the hatred in my mother’s eyes still linger inside of me. My sister’s instinct to believe her son probably comes natural to any mother. Except mine. 

I try to focus not only on Michael’s worried voice and unquestionable trust in my innocence, but also on Justin’s determination to find the spawn of Satan and call him on his bullshit. I know I don’t deserve it, any of it.

Sinking down on my bed, I stare across the loft at the open door. 

Maybe it’s time to close it after all?


End file.
